Pink Clovers and Blue Wisps
by KittyTheNerd
Summary: Being single can be fun, but love is stronger. When two people come together, no force can separate them. JoJoXMerida love! No bashing!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in WhoVille. Everyone woke up and got started on their day. In the McDodd household, Ned straightened his tie and kissed his gorgeous wife, Sally. Ned loved his life. He was married to the most beautiful woman, had 96 precious daughters, a handsome son, a great career, and hopes of retiring one day so he and Sally could relax during the last years of their lives, knowing fully well they did their share of labor in the world.

JoJo, although not a morning person, woke up cheery and happy. He enjoyed some peaceful sleep. He got out of bed and took his comb, heading to the bathroom. His sisters were done with the bathroom, so JoJo got his turn. When he was done combing his hair, the boy went downstairs for breakfast. Sally greeted him. "Good morning, sweetheart." She said, putting a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Morning, mom." JoJo smiled as he looked at his mother.

As JoJo ate his breakfast, he thought about how he was going to spend his Saturday.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, the Queen of DunBroch had just woken up ad was ready for the day. Today was a good day. She had a wonderful life. The loved being a queen; it seemed like she had more authority than the king, her own husband. Fergus did his part most of the time, but he mostly liked to practice his swords. Both ruled in pride and fairness. Fergus ad Elinor had four children. Hamish, Hubert, and Harris were their triplet boys. Princess Merida was the oldest child and only daughter. She was just like her father: stubborn, fiery, and has a love for rough things. Elinor dreamed of her daughter becoming a great queen, like herself, someday. And that day would be soon.

Merida woke up to her mother opening her curtains, letting the bright sunrise hit her sleepy eyes. She groaned, but got out of bed and dressed herself in her traditional navy dress. Merida brushed her curly red hair. "Merida, breakfast!" "Coming, Mum!" Merida grabbed an apple on her way to a full breakfast table. Merida filled her plate with tattie scones (potato scones), fried mushrooms, tomatoes, Scotch eggs and bacon. "Merida, eat like a lady!" Elinor snapped as Merida bit into her Scotch egg, spilling yolk on the table.

Merida wondered how her day will be spent. Geology? English? Hawk taming? Waltzing? All taught by her mother no less. Merida groaned to herself, at least she had a day off the next day. She still felt a little guilty about turning her mum into a bear a month before. She knew her mother forgave her, but Merida couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She just wished there was someone she could talk about her problems to. Someone sensitive, and knows exactly what to say. And that day she would meet that special person would be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Whoville had grown to the size of a small village for the sake of being closer to their pachyderm companion, JoJo loved to visit his jungle friends and the surrounding areas of the jungle. He noticed a small kingdom several miles away. He noticed strange creatures that Horton called "humans", as he encountered them when during Horton's "babysitting the egg" adventure. He wanted to explore, but Horton told the Mayor about it and wanted t be with JoJo, to be safe. Ned discovered the king and queen were hosting a bridal party for their oldest child, and decided it was a great way to meet thee royals, and to have JoJo know this new place. Win, win.

Merida was bathed, her hair dried and pulled tight, her corset tightened, and her dress constricted her every move. Once again, Elinor put a tiara over her tight head cover, but kept the red curl out, per Merida's asking. The princess was very upset that she had to do this all over again. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to get married, and yet her marriage was only a week away. She just wished he could find a man first and then marry after they got to know each other, like the other girls in the kingdom. She wanted to be queen, like her mum wanted, but with a man she loved. But, before she met the man of her dreams, she had to stay single for as long as she could, letting her hair flow in the wind as she rode through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset (;D). She looked out the window and thought about the perfect husband. Little did she know, that boy would come sooner than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned and JoJo hopped out of their who-car and gazed upon the large exquisite castle for the first time. It was amazing! The grass was pure emerald green, the castle consisted of many shades of gray, from almost black to a shade off of white. The blue sky contrasted the large royal home with few fluffy clouds, and JoJo took in the comforting smell of fresh air.

Ned broke the 3 minute silence. "Sure is a nice place. I wonder how many children they have, depending on the size of this castle." Ned and his son started walking toward the humans' domain.

Merida and her family were seated in their throne room as they waited, once again, for the suitors to come back in. Merida sat in her seat fuming and utterly bored. Elinor spent two whole days ordering the servants to clean and decorate everything to make sure it was all ready for the suitors for Merida's betrothal. Merida cringed when the royal guard announced the arrival of the clans.

The room flooded with men of all shapes and sizes with different colors of kilts and plaid shirts, carrying either a sword or a spear. The leaders of the Clans Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall took their places again before the king ad queen.

Meanwhile, Ned and JoJo were walking around to see where everyone was. "I wonder where everybody is?" Ned asked puzzled. JoJo saw an open door and saw a crowd. He tapped Ned's shoulder (JoJo grew a little since his town grew from a speck to a village). "Maybe in there?"

Ned saw the people and nodded. "Good thinking, son." So both Whos walked in the room and saw a fight happen. Ned kept JoJo close so they wouldn't get hit by anyone, any flying debris, or anything else that could harm the two Whos. Humans, my what extraordinary creatures they were, of all the sizes and shapes were having a large fist fight. Punching, kicking, screaming, biting, yelling, and even using random objects to hit each other with.

Ned saw a female human (He thought she had to be female because her body was similar to a female Whos) stand up and make her way towards the fight. Ned saw she stopped before a group of four men wrestling, and they stopped when they saw the woman.

Elinor dragged the four men by the ears to the throne. The fight in the room stopped in its tracks. Fergus walked up with her. "Sorry, love. I didn't-but-*sigh* yes, dear." Elinor cleared her throat before she spoke. "Now, not too long ago, we did this before, but I'll repeat myself. In accordance with our laws, and by the right of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion."

Ned didn't hear what she said after that, but it caught his attention. A competition? Only the first born of a great leader? Ned raised an eyebrow as he thought. 'JoJo's the first born of a great leader? I bet he could win. It'll make him come out of his shell more and gain more confidence.' So, Ned led JoJo to the front of the crowd. The room fell with gasps of shock and then silence.

Fergus and Elinor were in utter shock at the two furry creatures. Elinor stood up. "Who are you?" Ned straightened his tie. "I am Mayor Ned McDodd, Mayor of Whoville, it's a little town not too far away, it's by the Jungle of Nool." The room filled with whispers. JoJo was petrified. He hid behind his father. He saw the first borns of the other leaders were staring right at him.

"So, you're a great leader? I suppose you're here to have your first born compete for the hand of the Princess of DunBroch?" Ned looked utterly shocked at what the queen said. "Well, I uh- well- you see-!" Fergus stood up. "What heroic deed has your son done? Let's see him!" The king yelled. Ned pulled his son from behind him, having JoJo completely exposed before the king. There was a total of thirty seconds of silence before Fergus spoke up. "Why he's just a wee fishbone!" JoJo's face flushed as the whole room filled with laughter.

Ned waited for the laughter to die down before he presented his speech. "JoJo saved our town from being burned in a pot of burning oil, with a mighty word, he stopped the riot. And he's considered the hero of our town."

Now, JoJo would be embarrassed, but he was occupied at the moment. He looked up and the face of the princess. Merida looked to her right and saw the Who boy. A surge of purple went across their eyes as they saw each other for the first time. JoJo felt funny as he admired the pale skin, the tiny auburn freckles, the slight blush in her cheeks, her aquamarine eyes, her rosy pink lips in a lonesome pout, and that lone orangey curl poking out of her shawl. He lost himself in her eyes. He thought if he stared long enough, he could see her entire being.

Merida took in every detail of the boy. Everything about him was dark and mysterious, but also adorable. She had no idea how someone could do that. She had one butterfly for everything she saw in him. One butterfly for his pale face, one for the slight blush under his fur, one for his adorable puppy nose, one for his shiny locks of pitch black hair falling on his shoulders and hanging down his forehead, one for those pale gray lips opened in awe, and one for her favorite feature: his eyes. They were a light golden hazel, like cinnamon, and his pupils were dilated, and Merida could not stop staring at them, like her future awaited in those eyes.

Both knew what happened. They fell in love.


End file.
